Balloons
by LaFay97
Summary: Remus suddenly notices the WHOLE of Gryffindor has disappeared and been replace with balloon dummies...and where is this trail leading? ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Just a quick short story about Remus, because i love him :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Remus lounged on the common room sofa, one hand holding a book, the other changing from flipping pages to flicking his hazelnut hair away from his deep brown gaze. The other marauders were missing from the room, leaving it in actual silence. Why they couldn't do that when he was actually studying, he couldn't fathom, but as soon as he had finished with the important things, they had disappeared without asking him to come along, which was strange to say the least.

With a sigh, Remus closed the book and looked around the Gryffindor colour inspired room. Actually, where was anyone? The whole room was deserted. With a frown, Remus unfolded himself from the couch gracefully and set the book down. He made his way up to the room that he had shared with the Marauders for the past six years. Of course, it was a pigsty, other than a small quarter of the room that was pristine, and that was his.

He opened the door and spotted three makeshift dummies with balloon heads and misdirected eyes. Each of them was a distinct impersonation a particular boy. The one with a bigger head and a round middle had a pigs nose and he could tell that it was supposedly 'Peter'. Another balloon dummy had glasses and black marker scribbled all over the top of it, clearly James. The last one was undoubtable Sirius. The dummy had the same scribbling black hair but over one eye there was an eye patch, and the dummy was dressed in pirate gear. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes; of course Sirius would want to be the Pirate one. However, a small nagging thought stuck in his mind when he saw the Balloon dummy of Sirius, he thought that it didn't do him any justice at all.

Slightly agitated that he had not noticed the entire of Gryffindor slip out of the portrait, he left to go search for the ENTIRE elusive house of Gryffindor.

When Remus had come back down from the dorm, he had suddenly noticed that the common room was filled with balloon people. The young werewolf's eyebrow twitched. How could they have slipped that past him? Surely he wasn't that obsessed and lost in his books?

He slammed the portrait, to which angry protests came from the Fat Lady. Remus mumbled a sorry then stopped dead in his tracks.

WHAT

THE

HELL?

There was a trail of balloons that floated halfway in the air. Remus noted with slight humour that the colours went from a dark, almost black blue, to a slightly lighter shade, progressing slowly the further away it was. It was obviously a trail. He was 'cold' at the moment.

Remus slowly followed the path, popping each balloon with the end of his wand as he strode past it out of annoyance. What kind of prank were they pulling on him, more importantly, how did they get the entirety of Gryffindor to agree? Without him knowing about it, too.

Remus had finally found the midway point, he realised this because there were two white balloons next to each other, after which a trail of pink tinted balloons started to darken. On the ground there was a small note. Remus swiftly swooped down and picked it up.

_Dear Remus,_

_Well done! You have made it Halfway! We realise you must be pretty annoyed right now, and we apologize. Trust us, it wasn't easy smuggling all of Gryffindor out of the portrait, so at least give us that. All will be explained; just keep going! You're about to start heating up._

_Signed, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and the rest of the Gryffindors._

Remus folded the note and slid it into his pocket. They were right; it wasn't easy, that didn't excuse the fact they were all going to die. He followed the trail, barely bothering to lower his wand as he strode past the balloons, popping them at a fast pace.

The whole castle was quiet and he felt oddly alone in the massive place.

The balloons were now a regal blood red and stopped at a door, another note.

_You've made it._

Almost fearing what could be on the other side, he opened the door slowly. It squeaked as he pushed it effortlessly open, revealing a dark room with only a single chair in the middle and a blinking light flashing on something sitting on the chair. Remus felt his heart drop as he realized it was another balloon dummy, this time, he found, it was he. Walking over to it hesitantly he studied it. It didn't seem to have any traps on it, but he couldn't be sure. Stuck to its hand was a small bit of parchment. Remus carefully removed it and read the content out loud.

"'Things aren't always as they seem.'" As soon as he spoke the words, the stonewalls vanished, revealing a larger, brightly decorated room. The entirety of Gryffindor was standing there grinning at him like idiots.

"Happy Birthday!" The all chorused at him, setting off streamers. Remus stood, frozen to the spot. Actually, he literally was frozen to the spot. Looking up in slow horror, he found he was standing under a bit of enchanted mistletoe. A sudden voice brought his gaze back down to meet black eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Remus." Sirius whispered softly against his lips. Sirius met their lips together softly, cupping Remus's startled face. Sirius drew back to see that Remus was grinning.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." He said in a low voice.

"I know, Moony. I'm amazing like that, it's why you love me." Remus simply answered by kissing the other boy on the lips more passionately. Finally, the couple drew back.

"Is there chocolate cake?" Remus asked the crowd with a smirk at their slightly embarrassed faces. Yes, he decided, he was definitely too lost in his books.

He wrapped an arm around Sirius's waist.

"No more balloons…like ever." He growled into his boyfriend's ear. Sirius simply chuckled and they celebrated the birthday Remus had completely forgotten about.

After the party Remus sat back down on the lounge, next to Sirius and picked up his discarded book, Remus leaned into Sirius and sighed happily. The title of the book caught his eye.

'101 uses for balloons.' This was not the book he was reading before. He turned to look at a devious Sirius.

"I never knew how useful books could be." Sirius said in a low, gravelly whisper then leaned in to his boyfriend to give him a long, lingering kiss.

"I never knew how much I could dislike balloons." Remus replied cheekily.


End file.
